Mini Stories
by RomanticMessDemigod21
Summary: Themed stories about any couple you request! i am planning to do as many themes as i can! if you love Percabeth, THalico and other couples, i will try to do every couple i can think of. i will do gay relationships like perico, so enjoy!. Rated T to be safe and its more like in between K and T. MAIN PAIRING IS PERCABETH
1. Butteryflies

**This is a small one-shot I think, I don't really know a lot of the slang used on this site, but it's a short stories, this story will consist of a bunch of little drabbles that I have came up with in the middle of the day or at night. But anyway here is one that I wrote on the 29****th**** of January! **

**3****rd**** person POV**

" .Gods" Percy said, expressionless. "What Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth questioned. "Butterfly!"

Percy screeched in complete bliss. "Uggghhhhhh. Perce, you and your butterflies'' Annabeth sighed. "Don't be hatin on my butteryflies!" Percy yelled in a childish tone. Annabeth rolled her eyes,"What are you and your 'butteryyflies' gonna do?"

"Butt army attack!" Percy screamed. Annabeth bursts out laughing, "You really need a new name for your so called army, Percy" Percy feigns a pout. "Oh, I thought it was funny" He said innocently. "Oh Percy don't be a kid." Annabeth groaned. Percy presses play on his ipod(1) "_and I cant change even if I tried even if I wanted to, my love my love my love"_ Percy presses pause, and glances at Annabeth.

Annabeth-*glares at Percy*

Percy-*smiles like an idiot* *scrolls down and presses play once again*(2) _"we cant stop and we wont stop" _

Annabeth-*facepalms*

Percy walks out of the room humming(3) "_I know you want me I know you care just shout whenever and I'll be thereyou want my love you want my heart and e will neva eva eva e apart…"_

Annabeth- * facepalms once again and shakes head feigning disappointment*

Percy-*pokes head around the door* (4)_"and theres no going back"_

**There you go! (1) is Same Love by Macklemore (2) We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus (3) Baby by Justin Bieber (4) Dark Horse by Katy Perry**

**-RMD21**


	2. You Won This Time

**This one is a short one people! Sorry! my genius brain can't come up with long things, more like less words but more chapters, not more words and less chapters. So on with the MINI STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I promise..**

Annabeth POV

"_La lalalalalalala lalalalalala nananananananana only one last kiss"_ Sang Percy. "Really Perce?" I asked while smirking. "Don't know the lyrics so you're going to say lalala and nanana? Real mature."

"no I _totally _know the lyrics," I see him stumble for his iphone, _"La lalalalalalala lalalalalala nananananananana only one last kiss"_ I heard P!nk's song blasting throughout the cabin.

"Ok, you win this one seaweed brain…" I mumbled.

Percy POV

*smiles devilishly*

Annabeth POV

*glares*


	3. ITs all about a song

**Another random one this one is in my mind at the time of 2:09 AM on the 22 of February! This will be in both of my stories! So yeah same thing! **

**This is dedicated to my friend who loves the song "Smile" By Avril Lavigne RATED T MINOR SWEARING KINDA AND ALCOHOL AND WELL 'DOING IT'**

Yet again I'm in detention again, apparently I can't duct tape the boys seats down because I'm a girl so I shouldn't be in their bathroom and it's 'disrespectful'

"_**You Know That IMA crazy B*tch I do what I want when I feel like it"**_

My Mother could care less about the 'problem' she is all in her work and doesn't pay attention to me, but that's ok cuz I am independent as crap school and out.

"_**And You Don't Really Give A Sh*t you g with you go with you go with it cuz your f**king crazy rock n' **_

_**Roll"**_

I was walking out of detention and I ran into this boy with an ebony mop for hair and sea green eyes, with a Goode Swim Team Jacket, "Hey Watch it dude" I sneered. "Hey, what's your name? Detention, on your first day? Need some help? It can get frustrating at a new school, trust me I understand." The green eyed guy said warmly.

"_**You said hey, what's your name? It took one look and now it's not the same"**_

*NEXT DAY*

"Party tonight at Graces, coming?" A guy with blonde hair and a scar up the side of his face said kindly. Then the same guy I ran into came up and said,"Uh, hey Luke, I was going to ask, ughhh what's your name again? Sorry I didn't catch it yesterday."

"Annabeth Chase, at your service for bad intentions" I introduced myself. "Well Annabeth, would you lie to come to this party at the Graces tonight?" Green eyes questioned? He seemed more daring than the scar dude, Luke? Was it? Ehh "why not, let's get drunk!" I yell earning weird looks from teachers and students.* LATER THAT NIGHT AT PARTY* "Man I think someone spiked the punch!" yelled green eyes, still didn't have a name… "Good!" I yelled over Timber by pittbull ft Ke$ha I had about 4 bottles of beer, and 7 cups of the spiked punch, I was wasted, perfect. I grabbed Green eyes and pulled him outside to the beach.

*NEXT MORNING*

Ughh, major hangover. What is green eyes next to me and were on the beach? I'm suspicious...

"_**Last night I blacked out I think, what did you what did you put in my drink? But I remember making out and then, oh, oh I woke up with a new tattoo your name was on me and my name was on you, but I would do it all over again oh, oh"**_

I smiled at Green Eyes, "You're on a Bleep of a ride, buddy" I SMILEd.

**PLZ go on my Profile and vote on the poll! Thx so much! **

**-RMD21**


	4. SUGAR!

**I'm going to start doing themes! Sounds fun! I will take any theme if you want me to. I do not have a set list but yeah so on with the stories.**

**Disclaimer: if I did own Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be in my room typing on a computer right now. And I would be out of college.**

_Sugar!_

Percy POV

I am planning to take Annabeth to this new candy shop that has sugar pillars, literally made out of sugar. I know wise girl isn't the hyper type but I know she'll like the place. I can just imagine her being on sugar rush, hilarious! DING DONG. I stroll down the stairs and walk over to the door and open it slowly as if it's a robber. "Just open the dern door Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yells. I smile and open the door normally. I have accomplished annoying her. I have various amounts of endeavors for tonight… "Well isn't Annie in a bad mood today" I ask inquisitively. She playfully shoves me away. I laugh with her. "Ok lets go Wise Girl, I have such a fun night planned for us!" I say excited. I lead her out and close the door, and then I lead her into the garage tiptoeing slowly. She looks back and has an amused look on her face, vague but there. I smile widely and hurry to the car to open the passenger's seat for her. And I jump in the driver's seat and rev the engine when I notice Annabeth already turned the radio on and she's humming.

_(Katy Perry)  
I knew you were  
you were gonna come to me  
and here you are  
But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
of anything  
and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
your enemy  
your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A __perfect storm__  
Perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine  
once you're mine  
there's no goin' back_

_Mark my words  
this love will make you levitate  
like a bird  
like a bird without a cage  
we're __down to earth__  
if you choose to walk away  
don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me_

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
because once you're mine  
once you're mine  
there's no goin' back_

_(Juicy J)  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
she eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer_

_Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong_

_You may fall in love  
when you meet her  
if you get the chance, you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart_

_She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my sleeping beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma_

_Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair_

_Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted_

_(Katy Perry)  
So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
(You should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse  
(Like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for  
Ready for (Ready for)  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm (A perfect storm)  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine (ohhhh)  
There's no goin' back_

I smile, I love when she sings, and I also love when she tries to rap along with Juicy J. "Hey don't laugh at me Mr. I heard you singing "_I went in a cornfield today, I went in a cornfield today and met Akbar, Akbar is awesome cuz he never calls you names, he never really calls you anything cuz he's just a corn, I like to pretend that I can talk to him and he can talk to me cuz he's really funny but I already knew that I went in a cornfield today…" _ Annabeth countered. "Oh! You got me Wise Girl! I like Jeffery Dallas songs, it's not like I don't hear you singing "_Where are my hopes, where are the dreams, my Cinderella story scene when do you think they'll finally seeeeeee, that you're not, not, not, gonna get any better, you what, what, what you won't get rid of me never like it or not even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same and yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle and you don't know trouble I'm a h*ll of a scandal, it's me It's a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best d*amn thing that your eyes have ever seen" _ that's right im not the only one who sings in the shower. Never knew you liked Avril Lavigne, wise *ss, as she would say."I remarked, smirking. "Oh just take me where we're going fast! I'm getting impatient here!" she whines. "Ok, ok wise girl I'm going!" I say as I put up my hands up in surrender.

**OHLOOKATMEIMAHOTLINEBREAKYOUCANTRESISTTHECHARMOFTHISAMAZINGLYHOTLINEBREAKRIGHTHERE**

*at Sugar21st* (sugar shop)

"eeeeek! Percy! I want a sugar cube! No! I want a huge lollipop! No! I want both!" Annabeth screeches at me. "Sheesh Annabeth I've never seen you this hyper! Have you like never had sugary stuff?!" I ask. "NO!" she yells. She runs around licking the pillars, taking chocolate out of the fountain and drinks it; she is totally going to be stoned with sugar!

*after Annie had her fill of sugar and is now sick*

"Perrrrrrrrrrrrrcy, I feel like cwap, I wanna go home! I miss Kevin my fishy fishy, and I miss my friend bob, I need him! He's my best friend!" Annabeth whined. "Wise girl, you're ok, you are home, and Kevin is at the…fish groomer and bob died a long time ago" I say trying to help her with her sugar hangover. _Now I understand why Athena didn't let her have sugar…_

**Hey! I hope you liked it! Hopefully this story will be a big story! Let me know if you want me to make a chapter for all the crazy stuff Annabeth did, or continue with another theme. Let me know plz! Thx for all who review and follow/favorite, I will reply to reviews if you're wondering, just hit that send button and if you're a guest, plz change your name to not be guest cuz then it is harder to reply! So keep reading! **

**-RMD21**


End file.
